Windham County, Vermont
Windham County is a county located in the state of Vermont, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 44,513. The county's shire town (seat) is Newfane, and the largest municipality is Brattleboro. The county is known for its counterculture. History Fort Bridgman, Vernon, was burned in 1755, a casualty of the French and Indian War.http://www.historicvermont.org/sites/html/history.html The Court of Common Pleas (established 1768) of the County of Cumberland (established July 3, 1766) of the Province of New York was moved to the town of Westminster in 1772. On July 4, 1776 the Province of New York became an independent state. On January 15, 1777 Vermont declared its independence from New York, and functioned as an independent republic until statehood in 1791. Cumberland County (N.Y.) and Gloucester County (N.Y.) were extinguished when Vermont declared its independence from New York; Albany County (N.Y.) and Charlotte County (now Washington County, N.Y.) were eliminated from Vermont.Slade, 70-73; Van Zandt, 64; Williamson, C., 82-84, map facing 95, 100-102, 112-113. Unity County was formed March 17, 1778, the eastern of the two original Vermont Republic counties.Vermont State Papers, 12:43-44. Unity County was renamed Cumberland County on March 21, 1778.Vermont State Papers, 3:13. Cumberland County and Bennington County (the eastern original county) exchanged land, adjusting their early border.Vermont State Papers, 12:43-44 On February 16, 1781 Rutland County was created from Bennington County, and Orange, Windham and Windsor Counties were created from Cumberland County.Vermont State Papers, 13:5-6 Some authors assume Cumberland County was renamed Windham County in 1781. Yet there are several original sources that indicate Cumberland County was dissolved rather than renamed. This was probably to make a clean legal break from any connection with Cumberland County, New York, as some authors indicate the Cumberland County, Vermont Republic, records remained in Windham County. Newfane became the Shire Town of Windham County before 1812. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.6%) is water. It is the third-largest county in Vermont by land area. Adjacent counties *Windsor County - north *Sullivan County, New Hampshire - northeast *Cheshire County, New Hampshire - east *Franklin County, Massachusetts - south *Bennington County - west Reservoirs *Ball Mountain Lake *Harriman Reservoir (also sometimes called Lake Whitingham or Whitingham Reservoir) *Townshend Lake National protected areas *Green Mountain National Forest (part) *Silvio O. Conte National Fish and Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2014 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 44,216 people, 18,375 households, and 11,447 families residing in the county. The population density was 56 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 27,039 housing units at an average density of 34 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.72% White, 0.50% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.79% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.32% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 1.11% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 18.1% were of English, 13.3% Irish, 9.5% French, 8.9% American, 7.7% German, 6.0% Italian and 5.0% French Canadian ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.9% spoke English, 1.3% Spanish and 1.2% French as their first language. There were 18,375 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.20% were married couples living together, 9.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.70% were non-families. 29.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 27.20% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 95.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,204, and the median income for a family was $46,989. Males had a median income of $31,094 versus $24,650 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,533. About 6.10% of families and 9.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.00% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 44,513 people, 19,290 households, and 11,453 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 29,735 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 95.3% white, 1.0% Asian, 0.9% black or African American, 0.3% American Indian, 0.5% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.8% of the population. The largest ancestry groups were: 21.8% Irish 21.7% English 12.3% French 11.7% German 8.6% Italian 8.2% American 5.5% Polish 4.9% French Canadian 4.5% Scottish 3.2% Scotch-Irish 3.0% Swedish 1.2% Welsh Of the 19,290 households, 26.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.8% were married couples living together, 10.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 40.6% were non-families, and 31.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.23 and the average family size was 2.79. The median age was 44.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $46,714 and the median income for a family was $58,814. Males had a median income of $40,872 versus $33,278 for females. The per capita income for the county was $27,247. About 6.3% of families and 11.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.3% of those under age 18 and 7.7% of those age 65 or over. Politics and government In 2006, four towns in Windham County, Dummerston, Marlboro, Newfane, and Stratton, had their citizens pass resolutions supporting the proposed impeachment of President George W. Bush.Four Vermont Towns Vote to Impeach Bush Associated Press. Published on 2006-03-08. Retrieved on 2008-09-20. By some accounts, Windham County is now the 'bluest' county in the 'bluest' state in the USA. It was Vermont's bluest county in the 2000, 2004, 2008 and 2012 U.S. Presidential elections. Then-Vice President Al Gore won the county by an 18.4% margin over then-Texas Governor George W. Bush, with 53% of the vote to Bush's 34%. In 2004, John Kerry carried the county by a 35.2% margin over President Bush, with Kerry carrying the state by 20.1% over Bush.2004 Presidential General Election Results - Vermont In 2008, Barack Obama won Windham by 48.1% margin over John McCain, with Obama winning by 37% over McCain statewide.U.S. Election Atlas In 2012, Obama won Windham County by a 48.7% margin over Mitt Romney.http://uselectionatlas.org/RESULTS/state.php?year=2012&fips=50&f=1&off=0&elect=0 Ronald Reagan was the last Republican candidate for president to carry the county, winning it with 54% of the vote to 45% for Walter Mondale in 1984.http://uselectionatlas.org/RESULTS/state.php?year=1984&fips=50&f=1&off=0&elect=0 County law enforcement The Windham County Sheriff's Department is one source of law enforcement in this county especially in areas that have no local police departments. Where no coverage exists, the Vermont State Police are the de facto law enforcement agency. Transportation Roads and highways Windham County is crossed by: Bus Local bus service, particularly in and around Brattleboro and Bellows Falls, is provided by Connecticut River Transit's "The Current". The Current includes the entire Brattleboro BeeLine bus system, composed of the Red, Blue and White Lines, which also go to West Brattleboro and Hinsdale, New Hampshire. The Deerfield Valley Transit Association's fare-free MOOver serves mostly the southwestern portion of the county, especially the town of Wilmington and nearby ski areas. The MOOver also has bus connections to Bennington (in a partnership with the Green Mountain Express) to the west and Brattleboro, connecting to other local and intercity buses in both towns. The national intercity bus service Greyhound serves Windham County with stops in Brattleboro and Bellows Falls daily. Rail Amtrak, the national intercity rail network, operates its Vermonter, running daily from St. Albans, Vermont to Washington, DC through Bellows Falls and Brattleboro with one daily northbound and southbound stop. Communities Towns In Vermont, towns are contiguous named places, subdivisions of counties, where there is permanent, year-round human population. They are usually formally incorporated, governing themselves in open town meetings (with very few exceptions), and their usual elected administrative body is called a selectboard. Though Brattleboro is by far the most populous town in the county, the historic "shire town" (county seat) is Newfane, and Windham County Superior Court is still located there, as are the offices of the County Sheriff and the County Clerk. *Athens *Brattleboro *Brookline *Dover *Dummerston *Grafton *Guilford *Halifax *Jamaica *Londonderry *Marlboro *Newfane (shire town) *Putney *Rockingham *Somerset *Stratton *Townshend *Vernon *Wardsboro *Westminster *Whitingham *Wilmington *Windham Villages Villages are named places and sometimes formal census divisions, but may or may not be incorporated separately within a town's borders. Census-designated places * Brattleboro * North Westminster * Putney * West Brattleboro * Wilmington Other villages * Algiers * Bellows Falls * Cambridgeport * Dover * Dummerston Center * East Dover * East Dummerston * East Jamaica * Halifax Center * Harmonyville * Houghtonville * Jacksonville * Newfane * Rawsonville * Saxtons River * South Londonderry * South Newfane * South Wardsboro * South Windham * Wardsboro Center * West Dover * West Dummerston * West Halifax * West Townshend * West Wardsboro * Westminster * Westminster Station * Westminster West * Williamsville See also * List of counties in Vermont * List of towns in Vermont *National Register of Historic Places listings in Windham County, Vermont * Historical Society of Windham County References External links * The Windham Regional Commission * Windham County Sheriff's Department * The Mount Snow Valley Chamber of Commerce * The Historical Society of Windham County * Windham County history and genealogy Category:Windham County, Vermont Category:1781 establishments in Vermont Category:Settlements established in 1781